Auditory Hallucination
by Vylenzh
Summary: Hinata seharusnya bahagia. Seharusnya ia melewati harinya dengan bahagia. Namun sesuatu seakan menghalangi rasa bahagianya. / "DID adalah diagnosis psikiatrik yang mendeskripsikan sebuah kondisi dimana seseorang memiliki dua atau lebih identitas atau kepribadian yang dikenal sebagai alter ego."


**Auditory Hallucination**

by Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto]

—and Haruno Sakura

Genre! **Drama &amp; Suspense**

_**Standart warning applied!**_

_Inspired from K-Drama "Kill Me Heal Me—MBC"_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 00 – Aku Kembali**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku akan melindungimu—! Kau adalah—, aku menyayangimu—."_

Suara itu. Hinata mengenalinya. Ia lupa dimana mendengarnya namun ia tahu, suara itu terdengar begitu familiar di kepalanya. Suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar namun masih tersimpan di salah satu sudut ingatannya.

_"Hahaha aku mengejarmu—! Kau tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menangkapmu."_

Makin lama suara itu makin terdengar jelas di kedua indera pendengaran Hinata. Didorong rasa penasarannya, Hinata mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri kini, ia melihat dua anak kecil tampak berlarian dan tertawa. Ia tidak mengenali kedua anak tersebut, wajah mereka terlihat buram.

"Aku menangkapmu!" Suara dari salah seorang anak tersebut lalu disusul dengan teriakan dari anak lainnya. Anak yang sebelumnya bicara memeluk anak lainnya dari belakang, kedua tangannya erat memeluk anak itu.

Tawa mereka...

Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri, bergetar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia merasa begitu dekat dengan kedua anak tersebut sekaligus merasa jauh. Seakan ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi dirinya untuk lebih mendekati kedua anak tersebut.

"Aku menyayangimu—, aku ingin terus bersamamu," ucap anak yang dipeluk seraya menatap anak yang sedang memeluknya. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu. Kita akan terus bersama."

"Janji?"

"Hm!"

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata mengalir dari mata _lavender _Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Ia hanya... rindu. Kedua anak itu membuatnya merindukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak diingatnya.

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Tiba-tiba pemandangan kedua anak di depannya sudah berganti dengan pemandangan lain—sebuah kebakaran hebat. Api berkobar dimana-mana.

"I-ini dimana?" Hinata bertanya ketakutan. Api mengelilingi dirinya, membakar apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Suara yang sama dari salah satu anak kecil yang dilihatnya tadi membuat kedua kakinya menuntunnya mendekati sebuah ruangan yang akses keluarnya telah dihalangi oleh sebuah kayu besar yang sedang dilalap api.

"Aku takut." Tangisan dari anak lainnya yang sedang menekuk kedua lututnya. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata dicampur dengan keringat karena panasnya suhu ruangan tersebut.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan keluar dari sini. Percayalah padaku."

Anak yang menangis itu menggeleng kuat. "Kita akan mati. Kita akan mati."

"TIDAK!" Anak itu menggenggam tangan anak di sebelahnya. "Kita pasti akan keluar dan kita akan terus bersama."

"Janji?"

"Percayalah padaku."

Itu adalah suara yang terakhir Hinata dengar sebelum segalanya buyar meninggalkan kegelapan tak berujung.

Kedua kaki Hinata lemas, tenaganya seakan terkuras habis. Jantung berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat.

"A-aku—"

Ia memukul dadanya, berharap mengurangi sesak yang hinggap tiba-tiba. Air matanya telah tumpah.

"A-aku—" Tangisnya makin deras dan kencang. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

_"Hinata."_

Tatapannya beralih dari dirinya ke sekelilingnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

_"Hinata."_

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar. Tangisannya berhenti. Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar.

Suara itu memanggilnya. Ia ingin kembali ke pemilik dari suara itu. Orang yang dicintainya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata..."

Kedua iris matanya terbuka menampakkan iris _lavender _indah dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Suaranya terdengar sumbang—efek bangun tidur serta mimpinya.

"Pagi," sapa Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya. "Mimpi buruk?"

Hinata akan mengangguk namun diurungkannya. Benarkah tadi ia mimpi buruk? Ia tak mengingatnya dengan jelas, hanya kilasan-kilasan tak jelas seperti api dan dua orang anak yang diingatnya.

"M-mungkin," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto mengelus lembut helaian rambut indigo Hinata lalu mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Bangunlah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Naruto lalu bangun dari kasur.

"Sarapan? Kau sudah bangun dari tadi Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari mendudukkan dirinya. "M-maaf." Ia meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku senang melakukan ini untukmu," jelas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto—tunangannya atau mungkin calon suami? Mungkin seperti itulah sebutan yang cocok untuk Naruto sekarang semenjak pelamaran Naruto kepada dirinya tadi malam. Malam yang membuatnya seakan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

"Oh ya, aku akan keluar sebentar. Ada seseorang yang mau kutemui," lanjut Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Hanya teman lama." Naruto meraih dompet hitamnya dan kunci mobilnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan di rumah atau keluar?"

"A-aku akan di rumah. Se-selamat jalan," ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di atas kasur. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Seharusnya ia bahagia. Seharusnya ia melewati pagi ini dengan senyum karena ia yang telah menyetujui lamaran Naruto. Namun, sesuatu seakan menghalangi rasa bahagianya. Sesuatu itu membuatnya tak bisa menikmati perasaan bahagia ini.

Hinata meremas piyama yang dipakainya, menyentuh dimana jantungnya berada.

"Itu hilang, sesuatu itu menghilang," gumam Hinata dengan pandangan kosong.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Setelah Hinata selesai dengan sarapannya, dia menghabiskan waktunya di depan TV. Kedua matanya tertuju ke layar TV namun pikirannya menjelajah kemana-mana. Perasaannya sejak terbangun tadi pagi tidak baik, berantakan.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari layar TV ke sebelah jendela besar yang menampilkan padatnya kota Tokyo. Tempat yang digunakan oleh Naruto tadi malam untuk melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin berlian indah dan bunga mawar. Ia tak akan melupakan malam itu—malam dimana dirinya menyetujui untuk merubah marganya menjadi Uzumaki.

Namun, lagi-lagi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa terus berbahagia dengan mengingat kenangan tadi malam. Perasaan ini—ia mengenal perasaan ini. Ini bukan pertamakalinya dia merasakannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya seakan jauh dari kata 'bahagia'.

Tiba-tiba dering telepon menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Ia segera meraih telepon yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

"_Moshi-mosh—_" Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang di seberang sana sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"HINATA! KYAAA! Ku-kudengar kau dilamar Naruto, benar?"

Hinata segera mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. "Tenten _Oneesan_?"

"Wah, aku tak bisa membayangkan si bodoh itu melamarmu? Bagaimana, bagaimana? Kau pasti menerimanya bukan?"

"Em, i-iya," balas Hinata dengan senyum malunya. "_Oneesan _mendengarnya dari siapa?"

"Tentu saja sepupumu, Neji."

"Neji-nii?"

"Iya. Oh Tuhan, kau pasti bahagia sekali. Aku sangat senang mendengar bahwa pada akhirnya kalian akan menikah. Aku turut berbahagia."

Bahagia ya? Hinata menggumam lirih. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan menjatuhkan teleponnya begitu saja. Wajahnya memias dan basah dengan keringat. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat persediaannya. Namun belum sampai ke dapur, tubuh Hinata telah melemah. Dia terjatuh ke lantai dingin apartemennya.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_Teme! _Kau terlihat... hebat," ucap Naruto dengan tawa lebarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Kau menghinaku?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau memang terlihat keren dengan jas kedokteranmu itu."

"Hn."

"Kau masih dingin saja, mungkin itu alasan kenapa kau tidak lekas memiliki pasangan," canda Naruto diakhiri tawa. "Ada apa kau memintaku menemanimu kemari?"

"Aku tidak memintamu kemari," sanggah Sasuke.

"Ya, kau memintaku."

"Terserah."

"Kau ini memang masih sama saja dengan yang dulu." Naruto menggeleng pasrah melihat Sasuke. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bercanda. Ada apa?"

"Sungguh tidak ada."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya sebal. "Jadi, kau memanggilku kemari karena tidak ada apa-apa? Oh Tuhan, kau menjengkelkan."

"Hn."

"Kau mencuri waktuku bersama Hinata-chan," sesal Naruto.

"Tunanganmu?"

"Ralat, calon istri," seru Naruto dengan bangga.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak tertarik. Kedua matanya mengamati seorang wanita yang sedang tertawa bersama beberapa temannya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa? Setidaknya jangan abaikan aku. Kau jahat sekali, sungguh." Naruto cemberut lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Dia—"

"Pasienku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Pasien?"

"Hn."

"Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto seraya mencuri pandang ke wanita itu.

"DID."

"Hah?" Naruto bertanya tidak mengerti.

"_Dissociative Identify Disorder_, wanita itu mengidap DID. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan kepribadian ganda."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Naruto sembari terkekeh.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat Naruto yang tidak mengerti juga. "DID adalah diagnosis psikiatrik yang mendeskripsikan sebuah kondisi dimana seseorang memiliki dua atau lebih identitas atau kepribadian yang dikenal sebagai alter ego."

"Ehm." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Intinya, wanita itu berkepribadian ganda?"

"Hn. Dan aku adalah dokter pribadinya. Karena itulah aku harus mengawasinya."

"Dan kau memintaku menemanimu," lanjut Naruto.

"Hn."

"Omong-omong, DID itu ada gejalanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"_Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke jangan gunakan istilah kedokteranmu yang tak aku mengerti," rajuk Naruto kesal.

"Itu adalah gejala dimana seorang pengidap DID mengalami mimpi buruk, kilas balik dan respon ketakutan akan sesuatu."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terdiam. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya penasaran," ucap Naruto lalu ikut mengamati pasien Sasuke yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya dengan normal.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Jari Hinata bergerak diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang terjatuh tadi. Rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat menampakkan senyum aneh yang tak biasa Hinata perlihatkan. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela besar itu. Raut wajahnya datar dengan sorot mata mendung menatap jalanan Tokyo.

"Tokyo kah?"

Dia tersenyum miring lalu berjalan ke kamar dan berdiri di hadapan cermin panjang menampakkan dirinya.

"Hai," sapanya kepada bayangannya sendiri.

"_Aku kembali."_

**-tbc-**

Cerita baru :) moga tidak mengecewakan.

Review?


End file.
